


Like Smoke

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, demon hunter AU, eventual ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra is your average everyday amnesiac. After he's found to be connected to the most powerful possessor demon in history, a  smokin' hot demon hunter named Aqua and her mystical sword, Ventus, convince to help in the fight against the possessed and recover his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the works for literally a year and I just want to get some of it up. I want to remind myself that this exists and I should work on it.
> 
>  
> 
> For Rosie, who spurs me on.

The door opened. Staring at me was a young woman with blue hair and eyes, looking slightly worried. Her tank top was black and low cut; her hair, unbrushed. She was barefoot and wearing pajama shorts. She obviously wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I was momentarily dumbstruck. Beautiful.

"I, uh, heard someone crying. I came to see if everything was all right."

"Yeah, we're fine." She glanced behind her. "Ven, come here."

A boy walked forward from the bed area of the room. His blond hair was messy and slightly damp. He had big, innocent blue eyes and a bandage wrapped conspicuously over one of his ears. "Yeah, Aqua?"

"Please apologize to him for worrying him."

The boy looked me over. "Uh, sorry. Antiseptic on your ear just hurts a lot." Suddenly, he seemed to get an idea. "You don't know how to work the DVD players here, do you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, do you need help?"

"Yes. Thanks." The boy stepped aside so I could enter. I steppped in and headed straight for the hotel-issue piece of crap that is the DVD player. I managed to turn it on and put in the disk.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?" the boy asked.

"Terra," I replied.

He nodded. "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

The chick who answered the door spoke up. "I'm Aqua. Nice to meet you."

"Wanna stay and watch?" Ventus asked. I looked to Aqua. I really didn't want to turn him down, but she was obviously the one to make the final call. She arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to."

"Hope you like Supernatural," Ven said, pressing the play button.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Supernatural? Did I hear you right? That's a horror show, kid, you're gonna get nightmares, se--"

"Stop," Aqua commanded. "He already has nightmares. Worse nightmares than you could imagine. A dumb show about idiots killing ghosts doesn't even faze him."

Ventus shot a "we need to talk" look to Aqua, who tilted her head awkwardly. "Do you mind stepping out for a sec? I promise it won't take long." I nodded. How could I resist the two of them? I stepped outside, but my curiousity got the better of me, and I ended up putting my hear to the door.

"...obviously the guy we're looking for!" Ventus said excitedly. "Having him on our side will be a major benefit!"

"Remember where he's coming from. He might not have the purest of intentions." Aqua's voice replied.

"But he's still the guy we're looking for?"

"He's still the guy we're looking for."

"Then let him back in."

I straightened up to pretend I wasn't listening, and the door opened.

Ven opened the door, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I can't believe she just told you like that."

"What?"

"Told you about the nightmares. Like, really, how rude. That's why we had to have a little talk." Ven was a good liar. I would have believed him if I hadn't been listening to said "little talk." He went back into the room, motioning for me to close the door behind me.

I had a sinking feeling they were maybe going to murder me, but quickly pushed it away and sat on a corner of one of the beds. Ven fluffed his blankets up around him, Aqua sat behind him, slipping a hairbrush out of a bag and into her hand to brush his hair. She looked at me and half-motioned for me to start the episode.

I didn't really watch. I was completely distracted by the feeling that something was going to happen. God, I was stupid. If I ended up dead, I honestly wouldn't be surprised at this point.

"Do you believe in this stuff, Terra?" Ven asked.

"What, like, ghosts?"

"Ghosts, demons, angels. That kind of stuff."

I shrugged. "Sure, sometimes."

"What kind of stuff do you believe in? Just in general."

I shrugged again. "Aliens, maybe? I dunno." Ven was kind of a weird kid.

There was a quiet knock on the door, just a small tap, really. Ven got up and answered it this time. At the door was a guy wearing a black and silver motorcycle helmet and night-black clothes. He was about Ven's height, but far more muscular. Ven seemed to know him though, and stiffened when he saw him. I looked over at Aqua, who was getting to her feet. She stared directly at the helmet guy, not looking away once.

"Terra, it would be great if you'd hide or something like that." She said quietly. "I have a feeling this won't end well."

"What?"

"Trust me," she added, "this guy is trouble."

In a second, the guy with the helmet lunged at Aqua. She sidestepped and pulled Ven over closer to her. Suddenly, Ven was gone, and Aqua was holding a sword. I watched the whole scene both intrigued and a little terrified, the fear increasing as the guy with the helmet drew a sword as well and clashed with Aqua.

What the fuck is going on? Why are a hot chick and a guy in a motorcycle helmet swordfighting in a hotel room? Where the hell is the kid? There were so many other questions, too, but those ones kept coming up. I made a split-second decision to try and make it to the bathroom. It was a straight enough shot, and the least I could do was get out of the way. I watched the battle for an opening, a little awestruck. Both Aqua and the guy seemed to be very experianced fighters. Aqua managed to flip him, and I took the chance to rush to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it. A boot landed on my back, then kicked me in the back of the head. A high, shrill giggle sounded, though I couldn't tell if it came from Aqua or the motorcycle hemlet guy. A hand roughly tangled into my hair and tugged my head upward to face the guy's visor.

"Let him go, Vanitas," Aqua shouted. "He doesn't have anything to do with this. He's a bystander!"

"Oh, is he?" The guy (Vanitas, I guess?) spoke like he was taunting her. I could have sworn I saw an otherworldly golden glow from behind his helmet's visor. He tapped my nose. "If he's so innocent, how come I know so much about him?"

"What?"

"Come on, Terra. Tell her all about your adventures with us."

"What adventures? Who do you mean by 'us'?" I demanded. I don't remember ever seeing this guy.

Vanitas laughed, the shrill giggle from before. "I guess the amnesia's kicked in already. Good. Have fun with these losers." Vanitas patted my cheek and kneed me in the chest before vanishing. I slumped to the ground. Vanitas completely knocked the wind out of me. Aqua walked around to face me, setting down the sword. "You okay?" she asked, but I was a little distracted by her sword being surrounded by a greenish glow, which faded to reveal Ven.

My eyes widened. I pointed weakly at him.

"Sword," I whispered, and blacked out.


	2. Press Play

I woke up to Ven's face watching mine, his big blue eyes filled with curiosity. He smiled wide and called Aqua over. She seemed a little confused, but completely relieved that I wasn't unconscious anymore. “Good to see you back in the land of the living.” There was an edge of a laugh in her voice.

I felt a little self-conscious for being passed out on the floor like that. “How long was I out?”

“Not too long,” Aqua assured me as she dug through a bag for something. “Maybe thirty minutes. How are you feeling?”

“Alright. I had a crazy dream though.”

“Somehow I'm not surprised. Vanitas has that effect on people. How's your chest? He hit you pretty hard.”

“What? That happened in my dream, didn't it?” I furrowed my brow. Unless she was looking into my head, there was no way she could have known. Unless... “Oh, god, that was real?”

“The fight? Yeah, sorry you had to see that,” she looked away sheepishly.

“And Ven is actually a sword?”

“Well, I mean...” Ven scratched the back of his head. “It's not that I'm a sword, more like just that I can turn into one.”

“So you're a sword.”

“Yeah.”

This is the weirdest day of my life. I sat back down on one of the beds and rubbed my forehead. “What is even going on?” I sighed.

“Do you want an actual answer?” Aqua sat by my side. “Or are you just upset?”

“An explanation would be nice yeah, since apparently your little brother can turn into a sword,” I replied, a bit snippy. I mean, I had a right to be. Aqua was unfazed by it, though.

“Ven isn't actually my little brother,” she replied, awkwardly laughing. “I mean, he's adopted, and I'm, like, his guardian, but I mean...”

“I'm pretty much your little brother, though,” Ven butted in.

Aqua nodded, “Yeah, you are. The point is, we're demon hunters.”

“Excuse me.”

“Demon hunters. Like in Supernatural but way more dangerous. And also real.” She stood up and crossed her arms. “I understand if you think I'm insane.”

“Seeing is believing, I guess, and I know what I saw.”

“What did you see, exactly?”

“A hot chick and her little brother that's also a sword fighting a freak in a motorcycle helmet,” I grunted.

Aqua turned back to me and smiled, as though trying to convince me it wasn’t all bad. “Yeah, that's my life. What about yours? Vanitas said you had amnesia.” I thought about that for a while. It was actually really scary realizing that there was nothing left of my memories from... Well, really from before I left my hotel room earlier. She patted my shoulder. “I'll take that as a yes?”

“I don't even remember checking into the hotel,” I admitted.

“Why don't you come with us?” Ven asked. “We could always use another hand.”

“Not to mention it'll probably be easier to recover your memories,” Aqua added. “Vanitas obviously knows what happened to you, and we've been tailing him for a while now.”

“Come on, please?” Ven smiled at me earnestly.

How could I resist those eyes? I relaxed and smiled back at him. “I'm coming with you.”

By the time I got back from getting my stuff out of my room, Aqua and Ven had already packed up their stuff. I must have looked confused or something, because as soon as I set my bags down, Aqua turned to me and started explaining things. “We don't really stay in one place when we're away from home. Lucky for you, we're headed back today, so you'll get to know our home base.”

“Is it far?” I asked. Aqua nodded.

“It should be about a four hour drive.” On the other side of the room, Ven puffed out his cheeks in frustration. Aqua chuckled at him. “What?”

“That means I'm gonna be in the backseat for four hours.”

“I mean, yeah, but not continuously, strictly.”

“Huh?”

“We're stopping off at Axel's.” Turning to me, she said, “You'll get to know him. He's kind of like us but he's a little... different.”

“He doesn't work for a specific side,” Ven clarified. “And he's kind of... Well, you'll see.” Great, unexplainable quirks. I sat down on the bed.

“So, when do we leave?”

“Whenever you're ready, we were going to go out for lunch and head out. You sure you've got everything?”

I nodded. “Let's bounce.” Ven laughed and picked up his bags.

The drive to Axel’s was long, but rather comfortable. Aqua’s car was a good size, and only about a year old. And the passenger seat was nice enough to fall asleep in. So I did.

I woke up when some idiot decided to honk at us in the toll lane. I was disoriented for a moment, but remembered pretty fast where I was. Aqua was thinking intently about something as she drove. Ven was reading in the back seat. I stretched. “Where are we?”

“About 20 minutes out,” she replied. “We would have been there already, but traffic got bad back there.”

“You fell asleep fast,” Ven said from the back. “Did you know you snore?”

I flushed. “No. Sorry.”

“No worries, it’s not too loud.” Ven laughed. “The master was—“ The boy cut off there and looked down. Aqua tensed up too and bit her lip. The silence was uncomfortable. Why?

Aqua let out a slow, heavy sigh. “Master Eraqus was our mentor.” She paused. “Our father.”

“Adoptive father,” Ven clarified. Well, that much was obvious. They looked nothing like each other. Ven was paler and blond, his face was wider than Aqua’s.

Aqua collected herself and continued. “He passed away a year ago. It still hurts.”  
“I’m sorry,” I murmured. I didn’t pry. The journey through the residential streets was awkward and silent.

It was a relief to make it to Axel’s house, a big Tudor with an empty brick house on either side. Aqua parked in the semicircular driveway and let us into a nicely furnished living room. The walls were red against white leather furniture and dark wood bookshelves. Ven pressed a button on the wall, but there was no response from behind the official looking door, so he settled down on the rough-looking sofa.

Aqua didn’t sit. She stood by the door, looking through a folder. I watched her organize and reorganize her papers and waited to see if she’d explain more about who Axel was. Unfortunately, she was engrossed in her paperwork. I messed around with my phone, but couldn’t help looking up and hoping I’d get an explanation.

I could hear voices from behind the door, 2 men probably. They were in the middle of a heated discussion, and their voices were steadily increasing in volume.

There was a crash. “That was Swarovski crystal, asshole! You’re paying for that!” One of them shouted. “Get out of my office! I’m not talking about this anymore.” Pause. “Go!”

And the other man left, coming out of the door and slamming it behind him. He seemed like he was growling as he trudged past Aqua and out of the house. I watched him go. Ven was staring too.

It was Aqua that slipped into the room to speak to Axel, ask him for a meeting. She left Ven and me alone, and I took advantage of it to interrogate him. “Who was the guy Axel was with?”

“I don’t know his name. He’s one of our spies,” Ven told me.

“You guys have spies?”

Ven nodded. “It’s a tricky thing to describe, but yeah. We need them.”

“Ven? Terra? Still there?” Aqua called from the office. We answered. “Come in here, I don’t want you guys missing this. This was the beginning. This is where I became part of the group. 

I stepped into Axel’s office.


End file.
